The Spell of the Black Angel
by Fearuin
Summary: Takari. Behind whatever is causing Angewomon to act so strangely is a familiar dark force that the DigiDestined are challenged to face once more. *COMPLETE!*
1. The premonition of a conflict

The spell of the black angel

T.K. lay in his bed, comfortable in his sheets, continuously thinking about Kari although he wanted to get lots of sleep for a fresh start as there was a DigiDestined reunion the next day. It was only the case that he really cared for her, and day by day she became more attractive in his eyes. She was breathtaking and very beautiful, and his only wish was her confession of care for him. She did care for him and he knew that himself, so he was excited about knowing that she had to confess someday, and fantasizing that it would be tomorrow.

He opened his eyes and looked at the small bundle of fluff sound asleep beside him. Patamon, his best friend (besides Kari), the only one in the universe who protected him like… a guardian angel. He raised a hand and gently stroked Patamon's body. Patamon flinched and twitched in comfort for a moment, and he was as calm as the clouds once more.

T.K. snuggled into his sheets, thinking about Angemon and Angewomon. If they weren't so sacred they would have been absolutely perfect together. But then he thought of how much Kari loved Angewomon, and he didn't know what would happen if any sort of disagreement happened between Angemon and Angewomon. He cringed and sunk deeper into his sheets, trying not to think about it.

Meanwhile, Kari lay on her bed, thinking about T.K. at the same time. She began to like him in the way she thought she did, for a thirteen-year-old. Her face turned a bright red as the image of his perfect face popped up in her mind.

"What are you thinking about, Kari?" Gatomon asked as she lay beside her.

"Nothing, Gato."

"Oh, come on. Out with it. You know you can't keep secrets from me, I'm your best friend."

"Uh… well… I'm thinking about… about food."

"That's a lie! I saw you blushing. There's nothing embarrassing about food."

"Yeah… well I'm embarrassed because… I've eaten four main courses today and I'm still hungry. Boy, am I gonna get fat… he, he…" (sarcastic laugh)

"No you didn't! You only ate a bowl of rice and some chicken for dinner. Cough it up! What were you thinking about?"

"Must I? Am I really obligated to tell you?"

"Yep."

A sigh of despair escaped Kari. "…T.K."

There was a brief silence, then Gatomon burst out laughing. "Aah, I see… _Why_ exactly were you thinking about him?"

"Well… you see…"

"…Because he likes you or because you like him?"

Kari pursed her lips, deep in thought. "…A bit of both, I admit. To be honest with you… I wish he'd confess he likes me, because he knows it, and I know it, but he's not doing it. And I'm not too comfortable with making the move."

"Aah, I understand. Good luck. Romeo must admit his feelings for Juliet one day, and it'll come eventually, don't you worry. Let's go to sleep, we have to wake early for our reunion camp tomorrow. In fact, he might even confess tomorrow, if you're lucky."

Kari gave a small and secret smile. "Keep it a secret. Goodnight, Gato."

"I shall, Kari. You can trust me. Goodnight."

*****

"Aah, is that so?" Devimon talked to himself as he looked into a dish of crystal waters into T.K.'s thoughts and Kari's conversation with Gatomon. "Well, I've got surprises in store for you, DigiDestined! Once I permanently tear you apart you will no longer have the combined power to stay in my way!"

"I'll be there tomorrow, master," Ogremon bowed before him.

"Good. You know what to do, don't you? The DigiDestined will be there tomorrow for their reunion. Don't fail me. This is one of the only chances we have of tearing them apart; that's when they're all together. And I will have revenge on that blasted Angemon for my defeat so long ago. I am the black angel and I rule the world of shadows and darkness. Any angels of light will pay if they dare stand in my way."

"Who do you think should be the next victim, master?"

"I shall make Angewomon my temporary guinea pig. She and Angemon shall be torn apart, causing their trainers to fight. That will go on to _their_ brothers, _their_ girlfriends, and so on, one by one until they dare not work together even for someone else's sake."

Ogremon eyed Devimon for a moment. Devimon looked back at him and projected a sinister smile.

*****

"Aah! What beautiful sunshine!" Sora sighed in comfort, dancing in the flowery plains of the DigiWorld, holding Tai's hand and dragging him along the ground as she did.

"I'm glad I could come," said Ken humbly as he sat on the picnic mat, absorbing the warmth of the sunlight, and going with the flow of the breeze.

"You're a DigiDestined, Ken, that makes you one of us. This is where you belong," Davis smiled at his soccer idol.

Everyone began to chat wildly and didn't notice T.K. and Kari walking off to find some privacy. They finally found a fairly secluded spot and looked at the view of the fields as they leant against a tree.

"T.K.," Kari began.

'Oh no,' T.K.'s knees began to wobble wildly. 'Is she gonna confess she likes me? I think she's gonna ask me out. Oh, man! What do I do? What do I say?'

"What do you think of Angewomon?"

T.K. anime sweatdropped and fell onto the ground. "Well…" he began.

To be continued…


	2. The mystic powder takes effect

In the last chapter:

T.K. and Kari were thinking about their feelings for each other, (also, Devimon sees their thoughts and plans on tearing them apart and destroying them by using Angewomon as an experimental guinea pig.) and how proud they are of their digimon. T.K. was more aware of the fact that if ever Angemon and Angewomon were to fight, it would tear them apart. At the DigiDestined's reunion camp in the DigiWorld, Kari asks T.K. what he thinks of Angewomon. Stay tuned to find out what his answer is…

"I've been training her so hard recently. She's so powerful and loyal… she would go to any length to protect me. I would do anything for her in return, too… do you have the same partnership with Angemon?"

"Of course," T.K. answered without hesitation as soon as he heard Angemon's name. "He is my lifelong partner, my best friend, we've become so close and we would do anything for each other."

"That's good," Kari smiled at him, wriggling closer.

Suddenly, Tai and Matt popped up from behind them and almost put their hearts in their throat.

"Ooh… together alone," Matt taunted.

"I sense a bit of romance in the air…" Tai held his hands out dramatically as if he was performing a romance piece by Shakespeare. Kari and T.K. both frowned at their childish attitudes.

"Oh, cut it out! We were talking about Angemon and Angewomon!" Kari blushed, although she was telling them the truth.

"Yeah…" T.K. nodded. "How we've become so close to them and how loyal they are…"

"Hey, you four!" Davis shouted, beckoning them to come. "We're going on a small hike then we're going to set up camp. Hurry up!"

"I hate hikes!" Mimi complained, linking her arm around Sora's. "There are bugs and worms! Plus the humidity is bad for my skin!"

"Not only that, who knows what kind of bad Digimon are out there," Cody added hesitantly.

Nevertheless, they walked on, looking around them as the rainforest seemed to grow.

"I'm tired!" Agumon complained, falling onto the ground.

"Hang on Agumon!" Gabumon and Gomamon rushed over, helping him up.

But once they did, a hammer flew out of nowhere, hitting them and they fell down themselves, bringing poor Agumon with them. The hammer flew back to an ugly green hideous creature, with long white hair falling upon his back and huge threatening fangs jutting out of his mouth, whose face to them was all too familiar.

"Ogremon!" all of them shouted.

"Hi DigiDestined," he said mockingly. "I'm glad you remember me, for you will also well remember that the last time we battled you had very well defeated me. Well, kiddies, it's only fair if I get to crush you too."

Agumon ran forward but Patamon and Gatomon stopped him.

"We'll handle this," they whispered. "We won't take chances. If Ogremon is here Devimon can't be far. And we're the only ones who can stand up to Devimon."

'Those two are more intelligent than I feared,' Devimon thought, floating above watching them.

"Patamon, Digivolve to… ANGEMON!"

"Gatomon, Digivolve to… ANGEWOMON!"

'Now's my chance," Devimon thought, shouting, "TIME FREEZE!"

Suddenly, all of time was frozen. Nobody moved except for him and Ogremon. Colors became dull and hard as time itself hardened, and all things became adamantine. Silence ate away all noise, and Devimon flew down and stood in front of Angewomon.

"Here it is, boss," Ogremon handed him a small sack filled with a soft purple powder.

Devimon held out his hand as Ogremon poured some of it onto his hand, then held it out to Angewomon as he gently blew it towards her.

"When you absorb this mystic powder, you shalt find the love to hate, though not aware of ancient wonder, you may know what lies your fate. Come, Ogremon. TIME PROCEED!"

As Devimon and Ogremon left, the time swirled back into motion, abruptly jolting the DigiDestined and Digimon into life. The whole group awakened without missing a beat, unaware of what had just happened.

"Where's Ogremon?" Angemon looked around confusedly. Suddenly, Angewomon turned against him so violently he was taken aback.

"If you were watching, you would have seen, you clumsy oaf!" she yelled.

Everyone in the surrounding was silenced. Everyone was too shocked at what they had just heard to say anything, unaware that the mystic powder was taking effect.

"You let him get away, you STUPID!" she shouted again.

"Me…?! You weren't watching either! Why are you blaming me?"

"That's right!" T.K. yelled, forgetting all common sense. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"How dare you speak to Angewomon like that?" Kari stepped forward angrily.

"Because Angemon is right. He is my lifelong partner and I know him better than you do. I would do anything to defend him from stuck-up snobs like your Angewomon!"

"You're the stuck-up snob!" She gave him a furious slap across his face. "I will do anything to defend my Angewomon from the influence of total jerks like you and your Angemon! Let's go Angewomon!"

"You slapped my brother! You'll pay for that you sissy!" Matt yelled at Kari.

"Don't you call her a sissy!" Davis and Tai moved forward defensively.

"Well, obviously she is isn't she. She doesn't have any other defense except to slap T.K. because she knows he can't hit her back just 'coz she's a girl!"

"Don't lay a hand on her!" Davis yelled, stepping in front of Kari over-protectively.

"Yeah!" Tai pushed him quite hard. "T.K. only has himself to blame for calling Angewomon a stuck-up snob!"

Matt pushed him back. "This wouldn't have happened if you had been watching too you dork!" He copied Angewomon's voice in a taunting manner.

"Don't make fun of Angewomon and don't call Tai a dork!" Davis stepped in front of both Tai and Kari, trying to be a hero.

"Enough! Let's all settle this like-" Joe began.

"NO!" Tai, Kari, Matt, Davis, T.K., Angewomon and Angemon yelled in unison.

"Can you seven settle your differences later?" Joe said, more pissed. "Let's go set up camp!"

"Hmph, see if I want to share a tent with you tonight," Tai and Davis said to Matt the same time Matt said it to them.

"You won't be hearing me talk to you anymore. You just won't listen, and I don't want you to hear me," T.K. and Kari said to each other in unison.

"You won't be on my Christmas present list this year, I can guarantee it," Angewomon and Angemon snapped in unison as they turned back to Patamon and Gatomon.

Joe rolled his eyes as the seven of them walked on with their noses in the air. Although T.K. hasn't realized, his premonition of the conflict between Angemon and Angewomon had become for real.

To be continued…


	3. Another conflict comes through

In the last chapter:

Using the ability to freeze time whilst the DigiDestined were fighting Ogremon, Devimon uses a mystic powder on Angewomon, one which has side effects causing her to uncontrollably release a fit of anger with bitter hatred onto Angemon. A big argument starts between them, eventually coming through to T.K. and Kari, and Tai, Davis and Matt. Although T.K. didn't remember it, he had previously been thinking about what would happen if one day something happened between Angemon and Angewomon; without realizing, his premonition had become for real.

"I still wonder what set off Angewomon like that," Sora said worriedly as she put her arm around Tai's waist.

"Who cares," Tai replied in a sour tone, but also putting his arm around her under the thick and soft sleeping bag.

Sora wriggled closer to him as he snorted into the sleeping bag, hoping Kari wouldn't hear what she was about to say. "Yeah I know… but wasn't Angewomon acting a little-"

"I heard that!" Kari yelled violently from the other side of the tent, snorting furiously as she cuddled Gatomon close to her chest.

Sora looked at her for a moment, almost sympathetically. Kari saw her and went red, turning away. It was obvious that Kari was angry because whilst she had the power to defend herself, someone like Sora came along and dared to feel sorry for her.

"Sorry," she mumbled into Tai, almost letting Kari not hear the apology.

In the second tent, Mimi wanted to ask someone the same question: 'Why was Angewomon acting so strangely?' but she didn't dare. Matt was sitting on the sleeping bag next to her, with one hand clenching a fold of the tent, already tearing a hole in it. He was so angry with Tai, Davis and Kari that he almost tore the tent completely but he had the self-control not to because he wanted to show everyone that he was 'superior' to the three. Mimi cringed and looked at T.K. on the other side of the tent. He was halfway in his sleeping bag, grumbling about how Kari, his absolute best friend besides Patamon, who had betrayed him.

"You can stay away from that sissy T.K.," Matt said angrily to him. "She's not worth complaining about. Her and her Angewomon."

"Yes," Mimi began hesitantly, trying to pull his hand away from the tent whilst hoping he wouldn't yell at her at the same time, "But what happened to Angewomon today? She's usually so sweet and sacred. Today she was practically blowing her brains out yelling at Angemon, telling him it was his fault. She's never done that. What do you think happened to her? And where did Ogremon mysteriously disappear to?"

"Who cares?" Matt said as gruffly as Tai had, but also showing a soft spot for Mimi as he held her close in the sleeping bag. "I hope you and T.K. don't go anywhere near those traitors."

Mimi looked at him only for a moment and ended up sighing in despair. She wriggled down lower as she eased into his arms and tried to get some well-deserved sleep. T.K. looked at her and his brother, then tried to sleep as well.

In the third tent lay Joe looking up, as Izzy and Ken were sitting on their sleeping bags beside him.

"Isn't the moon so beautiful?" he asked with a completely fake relaxed tone.

Ken looked at him like he was some kind of nut. "…Joe, that's the ceiling."

"…I knew that. What are you doing Izzy?"

"Logging on to the Net."

"In the middle of the night? WHY?"

"I dunno, it's fun, I'm bored, checking emails can be a way to get out of boredom." 

"How are you able to log on to the Internet without a cord?"

"…Oh yeah, no wonder it's not working! I guess my train of thought is kinda lost. You're awake too, why are you asking me why I'm doing things in the middle of the night?"

"I'm just thinking, y'know… I don't understand how everyone got into that big fight today. I'm so confused… but I have the crest of reliability. I'm like the father of the group… I have to be responsible for what everyone does around here."

"I think Angewomon was the key. I expected her to be a really nice Digimon. Why did she act like that today? I mean, it isn't Angemon's fault. She turned completely against him."

Joe heard what Ken said, but he wasn't really taking it in. Izzy and Ken looked at him watch the ceiling, looked at each other doubtfully, then sighed in despair as they turned their heads to the sky themselves.

In the final tent Yolei and Cody were very worried about Davis as they saw him trying to smash the goggles which had been handed down from Tai with a large piece of jagged stone.

"who does Matt think he is, calling Tai a dork and my girl a sissy? He doesn't match the crest of friendship at all!"

"Neither do you," Yolei mumbled under her breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Uh… nothing. Nothing at all…"

"And T.A., T.E., whatever his name is! How dare he make fun of Angewomon? She's the perfect Digimon, and he thinks he has every right to-"

"Talking about Angewomon," Cody began, "Why was she acting so… in a way…"

"So in a way WHAT?!"

Cody and Yolei cringed back into their sleeping bags. "Nothing…!"

*****

"Shut up you stupid JERK!! I don't want to hear your voice!"

Mimi and all the others were awakened by Matt screaming like a girl to Tai. They had obviously both woken up early because of the bitter conflict that caused them not to sleep, and engaged in another vicious argument.

"I should never have invited you to this DigiDestined reunion you stupid FREAK!"

"Well I'm a DigiDestined! And if you think not inviting me will be the end of it, think again! I've got many people who won't come if I don't, mainly Mimi and T.K. who are always by my side! What gives you all the right, oh almighty king, to-"

"People, stay calm! Please just stop fighting!" Sora said desperately.

"Yeah, calm for YOU!" Matt shouted impatiently and insultingly at her.

Rage began to bubble up inside the usually peace-loving Sora. "You NERD! How dare you insult me like that! I was trying to help calm you guys down, and what do you do? You're useless! You're a pathetic little brat with no right to do anything! Tai's right, you shouldn't have been invited. If only we had known that you would cause so much hatred I wouldn't have to lose my voice shouting at a useless pathetic twerp like YOU!"

Mimi's eyes were already forming tears at the sight of everyone fighting, but she didn't notice it because this time she was prepared to do something about it. Whilst she was calming everyone down, Tai thought she was Joe or one of the others who tried to interfere in the fight, and agitatedly pushed her away really hard.

"AARGH!" Mimi screamed as she fell.

Note: Okay… an over-dramatized ending, but it's better than a non over-dramatized ending… right? Anyway, the rest of the conflict (which isn't much more, I swear to all of you who are asleep out there) will continue next chapter. And I don't even need to tell you this, but… please review! J 

Luv, Fëaruin


	4. Following more orders

In the last chapter:

It was the first night of the DigiDestined's reunion camp, and each member of each tent were speaking their thoughts of the terrible occurrences of the day. In the morning, as another conflict came through, new members of the DigiDestined were brought in to the fight… and Tai had pushed Mimi away, not realizing what it will do to the stability of the group now…

Tai looked back, seeing it was Mimi, and reached out a helping hand to help her up as he was badmouthing Matt at the same time. Suddenly, at the sight of this he interfered and pushed him away so hard he also fell down.

"Don't you dare touch her," he muttered viciously, helping her up himself.

"He was only trying to help!" Sora complained, helping Tai up.

"Yes, after pushing me, he did," Mimi said defensively to herself, although not meaning it to be out loud, and not meaning to start an entire new fight also.

"Yes, and that proves that he was trying to help anyway, and that the push was entirely accidental. Good intentions-"

Mimi turned her nose to the air. "To you, all of Tai's intentions are good."

"Says you, crybaby!"

"HEY!" Izzy stepped forward furiously. "What has she ever done to you? And she's far more powerful than you are so she's not a crybaby!"

"Look who's talking," Yolei stepped forward also, with an attitude. "Now, who was bursting into tears when their laptop was destroyed?"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was not! Anyway, I already had the skill to fix it, unlike any of you, and it's already fixed anyway, so we shall discuss it no further. Period."

"Ohh… I understand. You're not man enough to admit that you cry womanish tears."

Ken stepped forward, pulling Izzy back by the shirt. "Leave him alone, Yolei."

"Ohh, so you're getting involved, are you?" Cody snorted. "Now I seem to recall why I never trusted you from the beginning!"

Ken's jaw dropped. "I am no longer the Emperor, Cody. I thought we were over all that nonsense about me being evil. But I guess your mind is so thick that even the greatest change I made into the realm of good heart did not register in your brain!"

"CALM DOWN! PLEASE, CALM DOWN!" Joe begged with a loud yell.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!" Tai yelled angrily. "I can't stand you all! Kari, Sora, Davis, Yolei and Cody, let's go! We don't have to stick around these traitors!"

"Right!" Sora agreed, linking her arm harshly around his.

"Fine," Matt turned his back. "Go!"

Mimi turned her nose into the air. "Go ahead! Nobody needs you, not even yourselves!"

Kari followed as Tai, Sora, Davis, Yolei and Cody along with their Digimon marched with much courage into the woods. But she was so worried now as she saw the sea of trees grow around her, and she did not really think that this new company actually knew where they were going, more like they were just marching ignorantly into a dark forest to boil over their anger. So she worked up the courage to talk to her brother, hoping he would not yell at her.

"Er, Tai…"

"What do you want Kari?!" he yelled at her, and Kari's previous hope was shattered. "Things are already bad enough without questions, okay?!"

She jumped with surprise at his savage reaction. "Where… are… we?" she stuttered.

"As long as we're away from those traitors, nothing really matters," Yolei replied.

Kari looked guiltily down at her feet, and walked on, following her companions deep into the dark heart of the woods.

"We'll set up camp right here," Tai decided.

"This place…" Cody began, clinging to Yolei, "is so dark… and scary…"

Meanwhile, at the original campsite…

"C'mon! let's leave!"

"But where would we go, Matt?" Joe asked.

"Don't tell me we have to go to the woods like the others did, let's just think of something else," T.K turned to Ken, Izzy and Mimi. "You guys agree with me… right?"

The only thing they said in answer to that was… nothing. Their replies were only looks so vengeful, so full of hatred and anger that it made T.K back away slightly, never before seeing this hateful and corrupted side of the DigiDestined.

"Sorry, kid," Ken said angrily. "I'll have to agree with your brother."

"If they decide to come back and we're not here, they'll learn not to be so stubborn," Izzy explained through narrow eyes.

"That's exactly right," Mimi continued. "I hope you're not thinking of any good with those pests."

"No," T.K and Joe sighed, following the four stubborn friends in the lead off to another part of the woods.

*****

"Excellent!" Devimon cackled. "We've done it, Ogremon! We've torn the DigiDestined apart!"

"Uhh, yes," Ogremon replied hesitantly, getting instant flashbacks of when Mimi had been so nice to him and tended to his wounds.

"Now that they're torn apart, we can attack. I'll attack the group led by Yamato and his Gabumon, as I have a score to settle with his brother's Angemon. You, Ogremon, have my pleasure to destroy Taichi and his Agumon's group."

"But, master, Angewomon… she's…"

"Too powerful for you to handle?!" Devimon asked with a sarcastic glint in his eyes.

" No, sir," Ogremon mumbled, bowing his head down in depression.

"Good. I expect you to destroy her. Are you not my loyal servant, who will stick by me even when death endangers me?"

"Yes, sir," Ogremon backed away, wanting time to himself so he could think.

As he walked off, he knew to follow Devimon's orders and to think no more of Mimi's good deeds. He, at that moment, knew to think himself as evil, as a faithful follower of the dark side, as a Digimon with a heart of stone.

"Ogremon, could you come back for a moment, please?"

Ogremon turned around anxiously. "…At your service, master…?"

"Let us leave. It is time."

"Yes…" Ogremon began doubtfully, "…sir."

To be continued…


	5. Following the leader

Author's note:

Aww, c'mon everyone!!! I need reviews, and I'm really lacking them!!! I'm not really that bad of an author… am I? Well, if I am, you can tell me that in the review. But please read and please review! (As you can tell I'm getting desperate)

Love, Fëaruin

P.S. Please…?

In the last chapter:

It has been done; the second argument that had risen in the first morning had completely split up the group into two. Tai, leading the first group, had stormed away from the original campsite clearing into the woods, and Matt, leading the second group, had also done the same but in the opposite direction. Now Devimon has given Ogremon orders to destroy Tai's group whilst Devimon himself chases after Matt's group, a score in his black heart to settle with Angemon. Ogremon's heart is confused with the way the DigiDestined used to treat him so well, but now he chooses to ignore this feeling…

"Tai, let's go back. This place is scary and it's not going to be funny if we get lost," Kari complained, slightly afraid of the forest and rather annoyed at her brother's big ego.

"Do I really care?" Tai asked without looking at her. "Haven't you ever heard the proverb, 'It is better to march into the woods and get lost than having to face dumb jerks'."

Sora sighed, ignoring Tai's angry humor (if that was possible) and explained, "Calm down, Tai. I think it's much more important to know where we are, so that we know how to find our way back."

"If we ever actually decide to come back," Davis butted in.

"C'mon, Hawkmon," Biyomon sighed in depression. "Let's fly over and see where we are."

Hawkmon nodded in agreement, understanding Biyomon's despair at everyone fighting, and the two of them flew directly upward.

"Know where we are yet?" Cody shouted from below.

Biyomon and Hawkmon were directly above them, but they were back to back, seeing entirely different views of the woods.

"We're about 2 miles from our original campsite," Biyomon shouted. "And it looks as if the others have-"

"AAAARRRGGHHHH!!!" Hawkmon interrupted, and Biyomon immediately flung around to see what had shocked him. "There's something heading your way!"

"Oh no," Agumon thought aloud.

"But… we just got here, I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep," Armadillomon fell sideways wearily. Veemon helped him up and turned to Tai and Davis with a worried expression.

"It's getting dark, too. everyone's tired and in no shape to run, let alone fight,"

Ignoring Veemon's truth, Gatomon turned her head upwards and yelled, "What is it?"

"Looks like… a weird greenish-whitish thing," Hawkmon replied. "Like a Numemon with a white head."

"But… a Numemon doesn't even have a body," Biyomon humored, gently hitting Hawkmon in an 'Oh, you!' manner. "That's just like saying, a white Numemon."

"Hang on a moment," Hawkmon suddenly crashed back into reality. "Unless we had super eyes, how could we see a puny little Numemon from all the way up here?"

"You can't," a sly voice answered, and they flung themselves around to see Ogremon. They were not surprised at all, as they saw his flowing white hair and green muscly body. Tai's eyes met Ogremon's, and his mind began to boil and bubble in rage.

"Where did you disappear to last time?" Tai demanded. Ogremon did not say anything in reply, but instead smiled a sly evil grin, his long fangs glinting as if a message of warning was engraved in its purpose.

The Digimon all ran and flew towards him, ready for a fight.

Meanwhile, T.K.'s group was in the middle of setting up camp, about the same distance from the original campsite as Kari's group but in the opposite direction. All hearts were rather dark and weary, and longing for sleep and peace.

"What are you doing, IZZY?!" Gomamon, Tentomon and Wormon shouted in unison, watching him type continuously on his yellow pineapple laptop with ease whilst the others were back-breakingly trying to set up the two tents.

"Trying to find out where we are," he replied, continuing to look at the screen with a zombie-like expression, but speaking in a tone as if he couldn't care less what the three small Digimon thought.

"Shut that thing down before I do!" Matt yelled angrily and bossily, bellowing like a sick manatee. "Come and help me before I hang myself!"

"Calm down, Matt, he was only trying to help," Mimi reassured in a nice tone, handing him a canned drink in attempt to cool him off.

"…Izzy," Joe began, watching Matt finish the drink, throw the can away literally like a piece of garbage with a very loud smash and getting down again on setting up the tent with an even more pissed attitude. "…You better turn that thing off before any of us gets hurt."

Izzy also watched him work so hard but with rage exploding inside of him, then turned off his laptop and wisely whispered, "I don't think that attitude is really going to help solve anything. He'll just be more upset if he keeps all that anger inside of him, then releases it all on us."

"Yes…" Ken agreed, "But that's Matt for you. He takes every opportunity he can to 'become the leader' so usually he acts bossy and he can become very, very unpleasant at will. He's not going to change that way about himself for a long, long time- so try not to take it too hard."

"Maybe you should go Tentomon," Palmon suggested. "Fly and find out where we are. It's not like Matt's gonna bellow at you- you don't have a laptop."

Tentomon looked at her with an expression as if he were raising his non-existent eyebrow, and then flew upwards. "I'll go too. Wait up, Tentomon," Patamon called, before following his friend who was already up ahead.

"See anything up there?" Gabumon asked.

"No!" The two flying Digimon replied in unison. "We're lost!"

"Wouldn't it be so nice to fly like those two?" Mimi sighed with a totally false go-with-the-flow tone, to get the extremely pissed Matt to chill out a little from his blazing anger. But instead he was even more enraged with Mimi's interruption, and everybody talking at the same time, and at the two Digimon who was yelling from the sky, that he suddenly tore the tent in one place.

"MATT!" everybody yelled at him in complaint, all eyes now as angry as his.

"Think you can do any better?" was his oh-so-great comeback, "If all of you had been helping instead of chattering and talking and screaming as if there was a disembodied head rolling towards us, maybe I would have concentrated better on what I was doing!"

"AHOY!" Patamon and Tentomon suddenly chorused from above. "There's a dark shape at two o'clock heading towards you! Watch out and brace yourselves, we don't know what kind of bad Digimon it could be!"

"Oh no," Wormon moaned. "We've been walking all day. I'm just not strong enough."

"Neither am I," Gomamon complained. "It's just so…"

"HEADS UP!" Gabumon interrupted with a shocked expression, his face turned towards the sky.

To be continued…


	6. Healing

In the last chapter:

The two groups, now split up, are about to set up camp. However, Tai's group has discovered Ogremon, and are now ready to fight. Also, in the middle of setting up _their_ camp, Gabumon has seemingly discovered something in the sky… 

"Oh… afraid?" Devimon teased, as he flew into the small clearing. "I'll be honored to fill you in on what's been happening, before you fight me."

"Why would we have to listen?" Patamon rebelled angrily. Devimon turned to him, displaying his common sinister smirk.

"You, Angemon. You will need to listen especially. This is one favor I'm doing for you, letting you hear what you'd probably like to hear before I destroy you."

Each of them looked at Devimon doubtingly, all in a position ready to fight. Devimon laughed pathetically about it before opening his mouth to speak.

At the same time, Agumon, Veemon and the others were having a vicious battle against Ogremon.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Spiral Twister!"

Ogremon laughed and majestically, as if it were a sword, held up his club aligned with his nose, blocking the two attacks from harming him. He then skilfully threw it like a Frisbee or boomerang, hitting Hawkmon and Armadillomon out cold in one shot as if they were the knobs inside a pinball machine.

"That's it! Veemon, Digivolve to… EXVEEMON!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to… BIRDRAMON!"

"Ohh, I'm so scared," Ogremon smirked. "You both can fly."

Exveemon ran forward and began to throw kicks and punches, but Ogremon managed to dodge every one, which was surprisingly fast for him.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouted,

Ogremon laughed. "Thanks!" he yelled up at her, tightly gripping on Exveemon's shoulders so he couldn't move, in front of him so he could receive the attack instead. Exveemon flapped his wings frantically to make the feathers tickle Ogremon's front, enabling him to fly away, but it didn't work. The attack hit Exveemon, weakening him.

"Now for the end of both of you," Ogremon said, flinging is club once again. It hit Exveemon, throwing him into Birdramon's direction. He crashed into Birdramon and they both fell and crashed into the ground together, still conscious though turning back into Veemon and Biyomon.

"Okay, that's enough," Agumon scowled. "Agumon, Digivolve to… GREYMON!"

"You're bigger," Ogremon teased. "Gosh, am I afraid."

In attempt to knock Ogremon out, Greymon tried to stomp on him, but practically causing a mini earthquake in the process.

"Nova Blast!" He yelled, putting in all his energy to Ogremon's destruction.

Greymon's end was very short. All Ogremon had to do was bounce the attack back at him, a Nova Blast which was of so much energy that it was one and a half times the size of an ordinary one, and with a loud crash he had changed back to Agumon, lying weak on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Tai," he mumbled. "We've been walking the whole day without food or water, and it's been a long day and I'm tired and sleepy. None of us are in any shape to fight."

"Well I am! Gatomon, Digivolve to… ANGEWOMON!"

Now Ogremon was paralyzed. He was scared to death, standing face to face with the female version of the powerful Digimon that had defeated his master. He knew that she was powerful anyway, since she was the leader of the good being so angelic and heavenly, and the powder used on her had made her emotionally powerful as well, so Ogremon had to think quickly of something.

"We do not have to fight, Ogremon," she said kindly, but firmly. "Tell us what is going on."

Ogremon, however, was in a silent and reluctant hesitation, which made Angewomon explode in a fit of rage. "Why were you attacking us? We never did anything to hurt YOU! And remember when Mimi was so nice to you when you were injured all those years ago and this is how you repay us? You are absolutely pathetic! You're worthless, ugly and-"

"Okay, okay!" Ogremon tried to sound brave, although Angewomon's arrow was notched at his nose, causing him to tremble slightly. "Devimon froze time and made you absorb a powder which would make you hate Angemon, which Devimon predicted would erupt into a big fight and tear all you DigiDestined apart," he said in a speed that almost made his words inaudible. "Please don't destroy me!"

"Where is Devimon? And is there an antidote?" Angewomon demanded.

"He's with the other group, planning to destroy Angemon. I'm sorry, but there is no antidote. But I guess that by your desire to be cured and make things right you are already cured. I guess the antidote was to overcome the hate with the love of your friendship with him."

The whole group was silent, before Ogremon reacted.

"Hel-looooo…"

"Yes. Right. Let's go," Tai said as the six kids left, five of them carrying the weak Digimon in their arms, following Angewomon and Ogremon in the lead who set out immediately to find the other group.

To be continued…


	7. Lady in the dark

Author's Note:

Hello everyone!

Sorry that I've been neglecting this story but now I'm back! And this story is almost complete! *Sighs* Of course, I'm not saying that I hate writing this story, 'coz I don't at all. If you want a sequel, do tell me in a review!

Once again sorry that I haven't really been writing this story because I've had to focus my attention on writing stories in other categories such as Lord Of The Rings and Original, as a try-out. But since they're kinda dead on the means of readers and I have a pretty large demand on this one, I decided, hmm… prioritize, prioritize, prioritize.

Also I can't believe that this story has been put on people's fave lists way more than any other story I've written! To think that this story is definitely NOT written to the best of my ability, more like an experiment when I first joined ff.net to figure out how to upload stories which I had no idea of at all, it's kind of mind-baffling really.

Enjoy anyway!

Love, Fëaruin

In the last chapter:

After a moderately long fight, to Angewomon's group Ogremon has revealed the truth! And even though nothing very dramatic has yet occurred in Tai's group with Devimon whom they have now encountered, soon Devimon shall reveal the truth to them also… 

At the scene of T.K.'s group, Devimon had just revealed the ugly truth to them and they just stood in silence, anger stirring inside each heart.

"So it was you, not Angewomon!" Patamon spat in disgust.

"That's all I need. I've heard enough," Palmon seethed. "Palmon, Digivolve to… TOGEMON!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to… GARURUMON!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to… KABUTERIMON!"

The tall figures loomed over Devimon, covering him with a menacing shadow. But instead of cowering back, he laughed uncontrollably, sounding twisted and mad. "You're kidding, right? You twerps expect to defeat me with those big clunks?"

"Technically yes, you fool! Gomamon, Digivolve to… IKKAKUMON!"

"Wormon, Digivolve to… STINGMON!"

"Oh my. Five big strong Digimon against little old me?" Devimon acted innocent, beckoning someone from behind him to come out. And indeed someone did; a tall black lady with long hair, wings of a flying fox, and a black mask adorned her cold face. At the very sight of her all the Digimon were chilled, and shuddered with horror and disgust.

"LadyDevimon," everyone whispered in unison, afraid to move.

"That's right," she laughed, and a cold songlike tinkle seemed to freeze the air as her voice escaped her teeth. "If you DigiDestined think a woolly sea elephant and an overgrown bug is going to stop me… well kiddies, you've got a lot of lessons to learn."

"I've had enough! Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon screamed, letting his majestic horn soar towards LadyDevimon.

"Child's play," she boasted, stopping the torpedo with telekinesis and bouncing it back.

"Watch out Ikkakumon!" Stingmon warned, running in front and intervening. LadyDevimon merely laughed at the sight of the torpedo crash into Stingmon with a huge explosion, knocking him out cold and turning back to Wormon.

"It's your turn my friend," She ceased laughing and turned to Ikkakumon seriously, who was still shaken at the sight of what had happened to Stingmon. He was so engrossed in the thought of the moderately powerful one going down so quickly, that he did not see LadyDevimon forming three black torpedos, giant and deadly, ready to let them fly.

"Torpedo number one, go…" she commanded.

The first ball soared towards Ikkakumon and hit him with a powerful bang. He fell sideways hurt, but tried to stifle his cry.

"Torpedo number two, go,"

Whilst Ikkakumon was desperately trying to rise he didn't see the second ball of energy hurtling towards him, with a flash and fizz like a solid ball of soda. It hit him hard and he fell for the second time, whilst the others bit their tongue in an encouragement to hold themselves back… for as much as they wanted to help, right now they thought it would not be safe to do so.

"This will be the pièce de résistance," LadyDevimon sneered, "like the cherry atop a bowl of ice cream. Do you not like that analogy?"

"Not really," Ikkakumon weakly mocked. LadyDevimon smiled coldly at him.

"Torpedo number three, go!"

Ikkakumon covered his face with his paws instantly to protect himself from the large ball, but it was to no avail. As it hit him, it knocked him out and turned him back to Gomamon.

Kabuterimon cried at the sight of Ikkakumon falling, and stepped forward. "My turn!"

"Another bug?" LadyDevimon sighed. "I'm bored. I want to play with _real_ fighters, not lame ones. Fine then, so be it. If you still haven't learnt your lesson then I guess swatting you like I did your fellow bug Stingmon will."

She formed five more black balls of energy, much like the first ones. Togemon and Garurumon groaned in unison with Kabuterimon at the sight of this.

"NOW who's getting boring," Togemon mumbled loud enough for LadyDevimon to hear. She _did_ hear it, but merely smiled coldly at them as she turned her attention to the blue pest before her.

"Torpedo number one, two and three, go!"

"Watch out!" Togemon and Garurumon ran forward, blocking the attacks in their effort to protect Kabuterimon, receiving the same fate as Stingmon and turning back to Palmon and Gabumon.

"Torpedo number four and five, go!"

Kabuterimon did a high-pitched- and almost dinosaur-like- scream as the powerful balls hit his body. He fell back and turned back into Tentomon, lying unconscious on the ground beside the other five. They looked so stupid lying next to each other that LadyDevimon could not stifle her uncivil laughter.

"Well, then, I shall try. Patamon, Digivolve to… ANGEMON!"

There was a brief pause, then LadyDevimon laughed. "You? You think you can…"

LadyDevimon was interrupted by a large white ball of energy, three times as large as her own, which crashed into her and dissolved her away with a high-pitched scream. When the smoke cleared, Tai's group was revealed, stepping forth to Devimon.

To be concluded


	8. Reconciliation

Author's Note:

Hey all! I just wanted to mention briefly that parts of this story have been edited. I haven't changed any of the plot, so you don't have to worry at all! But it's just that this story was written three years ago or something, and I've become a much better writer since then, so I've decided to fix up all the embarrassing grammatical errors and short sentences with lack of interest (e.g. 'the sky' instead of 'the grey, clear, starless sky'… something lame and yet descriptive like that). I hope that it's fine with everyone, and most things will remain pretty lame (sorry) because I can't change the entire plot, but I'll try to polish as much as I can of this story, the whole of which I wrote in ten minutes… but perhaps I shouldn't have told you that *winks*

So anyway, I'm sorry if you liked the grammatical-error-infested chapters before, but I've changed them now, without changing any of the plot at all. If you have the time and all that, you could probably look back at it and see if it's any better than before, (which I truly hope it is).

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!! First I was able to finish _The Light of Love's Eternity_, my very first ff.net story, and now this one, which was my second! Hopefully I'll be able to finish my third ever Digimon and ff.net story, _A Daydream to Remember_, so if you wanna help out with reviews *cackles greedily* that would be very much appreciated. That one lacks the most reviews out of all my stories (except one of my two Lord of the Rings stories) so please do have a read; I actually thought that one was better than my first two ones.

Oh yeah, and do tell me if you want a sequel! Hope you've enjoyed _The Spell of the Black Angel_, and do come by some of my other stories sometime!

Fëaruin

In the last chapter:

Devimon has told Matt's group the truth, and now both sundered groups know what truly happened. Threatening to fight Devimon, the group was met with LadyDevimon instead, who fought the Digimon of Matt's company and defeated them all easily. Suddenly Tai had come forth, catching up to Matt's group, and destroyed LadyDevimon with a single blast unexpected. And now they are left with Devimon, the most difficult task of them all. Or perhaps not…

"Angewomon," Angemon smiled gratefully and hugged her, not caring whether she still hated him or not.

Angewomon grinned. "I know everything now. I'm healed- and I'm back."

Devimon took one glance at Ogremon as Angewomon and Angemon had their tender little reunion and knew instantly how the group he was meant to destroy was able to get to the other group.

"You traitor! How dare you!" he glared. Ogremon winced.

"I am sorry, Master… no, I will not even call you Master anymore, Devimon. But these DigiDestined have been so nice to me long ago. I just could not go through with your orders."

"You're finished, Devimon!" T.K. shouted as everyone in Matt's group- holding their Digimon in their arms- stepped in front, ready to fight. Devimon turned around, ready to flee. But everyone in Tai's group, also holding their Digimon in their arms, was already there behind him, so close that they were almost touching. Devimon could hardly believe that he had not sensed their presence there.

"You're not going anywhere," Kari yelled, as the two straight lines closed in around him.

Devimon turned to the left, but Angemon already stood right next to him, standing close at so fast a speed that Devimon's eyes were bewildered as he tried to follow his movements. Whirling to the right Angewomon also already stood there, and he was horrified to realize he was completely surrounded and took straight up into the air, everyone laughing at him until he was completely out of sight.

"Shouldn't we destroy him?" Angewomon frowned. This made Angemon laugh.

"Honestly, my friend. You are far too bold for your own good."

After the DigiDestined cheerfully said their farewells to Ogremon, they all packed up their belongings and left, Angemon and Angewomon hand in hand at the back of the line.

*****

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry!"

"It's ok, T.K.," Gatomon laughed. "It was Devimon's fault, not ours. None of us really need to apologize to each other except maybe for the way we spoke."

"That's what I'm saying sorry for, Gatomon."

"…Oh."

"I'm sorry too, T.K.," Kari said. "Would you ever forgive me?"

"Of course," replied T.K., as they smiled secretly and walked off together, the sound of apologies continuing in the background.

"Well…" T.K. continued, "I'm really sorry about everything."

"We all make mistakes. But don't be sorry. It was all Devimon's fault, remember? He did this to us. He purposely sundered us, and it was all because of some evil magic he concocted."

"I still feel guilty though, for insulting you and Angewomon."

"Me too, for insulting you and Angemon. Hey, see? We're equal. No more 'sorry' for either of us, yeah?"

T.K. nodded, and a small silence fell upon them before they continued. "By the way, how did you cure Angewomon? What was the antidote for that evil powder?"

Kari turned her face up to the sky, savoring the fresh breezes of the air. "Ogremon… he said something quite sweet about that, actually. There was no antidote, he said. He told us the real truth and Angewomon was demanding to be cured. Then Ogremon said that by her desire to be cured, she was already cured… and we could tell for sure he was being sincere and honest by saying that."

"Oh, I understand. So the antidote… for Angewomon… was just to overcome the hatred caused by the powder with love for her friendship with Angemon."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Great."

"Good."

"Yeah."

For a moment, they were silent. But that was swiftly changed by Tai and Matt popping up behind them for the second time, almost causing them to jump in complete shock.

"Oooooooooooooooooooh!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai laughed.

"Yeah," Matt nodded. "Together alone, as always… AGAIN."

"Could you two please get over yourselves?!" T.K. protested, annoyed. "We were talking about…"

"Angewomon and Angemon? Yeah sure," Tai said as he and Matt walked off. "That was your last excuse, so suuuure we believe you. Anyway, if you two were about to enjoy a kiss, I'll leave you both to it. Matt and I shouldn't stick around to invade your privacy."

"Yeah," Matt roared with laughter. "Our eyeballs may fall out and catch fire."

"AARRRGGGHHH!!!!" Kari growled. "That _was_ our excuse, and that _was_ true!"

"Yeah, just because those two are going out with someone, they've become obsessed with teasing other people about it."

"Yeah! JERKS!"

The two gazed at each other for a while, then laughed and hugged. Their desire for each other's confessions of care were no longer needed- in practice, it was already shown and acknowledged.

****

THE END!

Author's Note:

There we go! End of T.S.O.T.B.A! Did you enjoy? I hope you liked this, and I'd like to thank everyone who read this story and/or gave me support in writing it. *Cries and blows nose into a random person's sleeve*

I'd gladly write a sequel or prequel, if anyone wants it. Remember to tell me if you want one, and thank you for making the most of _The Spell of the Black Angel_! Sayonara!

Love Always

Fëaruin


End file.
